


Someone Worth Smiling For

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Alois - Freeform, Alois is cute as heck, Bar, Bonding, Crying, Drinking, Fe, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fishing, Flirting, Fodlan, Jeralt - Freeform, Jeralt has Emotions!, JeraltXAlois, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, kiss, laughing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: REUPLOADED - Jeralt the Blade Breaker and Alois, a Knight of Serios meet and talk to one another.





	Someone Worth Smiling For

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this website works still and deleted this writing that I had up here already because it looked like I posted this twice but apparently not? I saw over 100 people did read it and a good few people liked it, so thank you all for that! 
> 
> Listen Alois is the sweetest thing in the world and I love him so much it is unhealthy
> 
> Also some spoilers revolving around Jeralt, and Byleth and Alois's Supports. I'd say if you are post time-skip in game, then you should be good to go if you care about some spoilers.
> 
> So I really love Alois. Sadly all the leaks and stuff made people think he was Bi, but he isn't. But tbh Fire Emblem isn't about romance first and foremost so I'll live. I only love Alois. He's so handsome and sweet, and he has actually made me cry with his A Support! (Which lets you be flirty so it lowkey hurts you can't romance him but also I'm so glad I can call him handsome when he smiles/broods.)
> 
> But the one line that hit me really emotionally was among the lines of "Jeralt taught me everything there is about life. He was the most important person in the world to me." Which I was like "o-oh" and felt feels. And then he followed up and actually killed me by saying "Besides you, perhaps."
> 
> LISTEN THOSE FATHERLY CHARACTERS FILL AN EMPTY VOID IN MY HEART. AND ALSO HE IS SUCH THE MOST HANDSOME CHARACTER IN THIS GAME NEXT TO JERALT. I WAS STRAIGHT UP CRYING AND I WATCHED THAT SUPPORT LIKE FIVE TIMES ALREADY.
> 
> So yeah it sucks I can't romance him. If FByleth could I'd be pissed a bit, but this isn't queerbaiting or anything like people keep saying. That would be if they explicitly said he is a romance option which we didn't know who and if there was even romance besides Byleth. Maybe one day there will be DLC that allows you to romance him but I'm not hoping for it. I'll live as long as we get a lot of Alois content. So people you best be writing and drawing him as much as possible and f e e d m e
> 
> Anyway back to this fic. Jeralt apparently is over 100 years old from some Crest Infusion stuff done on him (He has the Crest of Serios, but idk exactly how and what it means.) And I just feel like he'd... do one night stands a lot with people at the bar to just have some fun. And also does not die here! Which also made me cry!
> 
> And Alois, in this slightly different universe, never got married or anything, and had feelings for Jeralt. I HC them both as Bi, Alois more Bi-Curious.
> 
> Also Byleth... I honestly don't know if they do, or do not exist here. I wrote without them involved but honestly I feel like if just Byleth was snapped the relationship might be better? I don't know. You can decide if they do or do not exist.
> 
> Anyway I really like Alois x Byleth (Either M or F), but Jeralt x Alois I think is really sweet...
> 
> Possible... steamy Alois and Jeralt stuff to come... that is when I find time outside of playing Three Houses.

C Support

Alois: Ah Captain Jeralt! What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere? I was looking all over for you!

Jeralt: Hmm…

Alois: Was wondering if you wanted to go have a drink or anything at the tavern. Don’t want to go by my lonesome, so I wanted to ask the best drinker of all of Fodlan!

Jeralt: Alois, I’m gonna pass on that tonight. I don’t want a drink right now, sorry.

Alois: Ah, so you’re gonna tap out on me, eh? Well no worries! Whenever you want to take a trip to the tavern, bend my ear whenever you’d like! I’ll be off your back for now.

Jeralt: Well I said I didn’t want a drink, I do want to be with someone right now.

Alois: Ah… well… what do you purpose we do then Captain?

Jeralt: I wanted to relax by the lake tonight. We could go fishing, or rather try to fish in your case.

Alois: Haha! Well the fish may not like me, but I’m pretty sure they are hooked to you!

Jeralt: … Heh…

Alois: Why, do my ears play tricks on me? Did the one and only Captain Jeralt chuckle at my joke?

Jeralt: Don’t let it get to far into that head of yours now. You can be a funny guy, I just don’t laugh much. It’s nice to be able to once and a while.

Alois: Well now, it seems I have a new goal to strive for!

Jeralt: Oh yeah, and what's that?

Alois: I’m going to make you laugh and smile as much as possible! Seeing you smile just now brought me such joy and a smile of my own! I want to have that feeling always.

Jeralt: I-uh. Appreciate it. I don’t know how successful that goal will be, but… yeah I appreciate it nonetheless.

C+

Jeralt: You’re 45 and you still can’t catch a damned fish, huh? Having that little talent in fishing it a talent itself if you ask me.

Alois: Well at least I know my age! And this old dog can still learn how to fish!

Jeralt: 45 to me seems really young to me, so I’d call you more of a puppy than an old dog.

Alois: Oh so if I’m a little puppy than what are you?

Jeralt: Well I’m old, tired, and like fish. So I’d say a bear would suit me pretty damn well.

Alois: And strong as a bear as well! Other knights bear-ly can barely get a strike against you!

Jeralt: …

Alois: Aha! I see you trying to hide that smile! It seems my new goal is already bearing fruit.

Jeralt: I’m really disappointed in myself for almost breaking at that…

Alois: Come on, let yourself smile!

Jeralt: Why are you this hellbent on making me smile and laugh?

Alois: You never smile or laugh, but when you do, it makes me feel really happy. It… suits your face. Everyone needs to have a good belly laugh once and a while and you never do. I want to give you a reason to have a laugh like that. It just made me sad to never see you smile.

Jeralt: Hey, don’t get all down now. I’ll… try to smile more around you, does that sound good?

Alois: Yeah… I’d like that.

Jeralt: You shouldn’t frown like that though, you look handsome when you smile.

Alois: O-oh… I’ll… keep that in mind.

Jeralt: Heh…

Alois: Does embarrassing me make you laugh?

Jeralt: A bit yeah. But it's more so that you hooked a fish and weren't paying attention and it got away.

Alois: I… well, though I didn't catch it, there was progress! One day I will surely catch a fish!

Jeralt: Always looking at the bright side, aren't you?

B Support

Jeralt: Hey Alois?

Alois: Ah, Captain! How are you doing this afternoon.

Jeralt: Doing alright, nothing special. I did want to ask if you wanted to do something later.

Alois: Hmph! Now isn't this a precarious turn of events. Normally I'm the one asking you to do something.

Jeralt: Well I could just go by myself if it causes any issues.

Alois: Hey now! It's different but it's really nice to not be the one asking and pestering someone over and over again to be with them. What do you purpose?

Jeralt: I was gonna ask if you wanted to have that drink you asked about the other day, but I also really liked our time at the lake. So I was gonna bring some drinks and maybe something to eat while we were there.

Alois: A picnic, eh? I'll be honest I… haven't been on one before.

Jeralt: It's just eating and drinking outside by ourselves. There isn't anything really special about it.

Alois: If you ask me, being asked to go on a picnic and having some drinks is something special to me.

Jeralt: Alois…

Alois: I'm… sorry. I know you said that seeing me with a smile makes me look nice but… I don't know. I just never had real family, and all my friends in the Knights just end up dying. It really is something special for me.

Jeralt: I've lived for so long that I take that stuff for granted. But I'll be happy to be the one to let you have this experience.

Alois: You always do so much for me and I don't think you understand how much it means to me.

Jeralt: Well, tell me about it over a drink when we have our little picnic.

A Support

Jeralt: …

Alois: Uh, Captain? I know I said that I wanted to make you smile, and I'm glad you are right now… but I’m not exactly doing anything to do so.

Jeralt: You are always smiling, but right now it's a different smile. I can tell.

Alois: I just… haven't been this happy in a long time. I feel so overjoyed about everything right now.

Jeralt: …

Alois: You know, when I told you that you do so much for me, I don't think I even understood how much you did for me, looking back.

Jeralt: Such as?

Alois: When you made me your squire. Gods, you had no reason to actually do that. I was just another orphan. But you doing that changed everything in the best way possible.

Jeralt: Honestly, I’m not completely sure why I did that. Could have been drunk. But if I was, I think whatever drink caused me to be like that was the best drink I've ever had.

Alois: Can I say something, that… may be a bit morbid…

Jeralt: Go on ahead.

Alois: That squire, the original one who died… I'm kinda happy that they died…

Jeralt: …

Jeralt: Bwahaha!

Alois: Well I thought I was being the morbid one but I believe that would be you now!

Jeralt: Damn, I never thought you would say something like that before. Wow… I uh… never laughed like that since… well I don't even know.

Alois: There's that belly laugh I wanted to see! I just wish it wasn't from what I said…

Jeralt: No, I'm glad. Glad with what you said, but also I've always felt the same way. If they didn't die, I wouldn't have met the best man in all of Fodlan.

Alois: The best man of all of Fodlan? Why, I believe that goes to you, Captain!

Jeralt: Hey, you really need to stop calling me Captain. We aren't on duty right now. I'm Jeralt.

Alois: Huh, I never realized I've always called you Captain. Guess I'm a creature of habit with that!

Jeralt: I don't even want you to call me Captain on the field anymore either. With how close we are, it's weird that you don't call me just Jeralt.

Alois: Aye, if you say so, “Jeralt”! Haha!

Jeralt: You really are enjoying your time with all this, huh? I need to take you out more.

Alois: If you are happy, I'll be happy!

Jeralt: Well, you see me smiling, don't you?

Alois: Yeah… it's such a nice change to see.

Jeralt: Ah, so what you're saying is I don't look like an ugly brute when I smile?

Alois: Tch! You? Ugly? There's not a person more attr- uh… less… ugly than you!

Jeralt: Well that's a lie, there's you.

Alois: I-... Uh anyway. It seems as though my goal of making you happy is completed! And you even let out a belly laugh too!

Jeralt: I think your next goal should be something bigger than just making me smile and laugh if you ask me.

Alois: Well I won't ever stop trying to make that stuff happen. But a bigger goal, eh?

Jeralt: I'll leave that up to you with what you could do.

Alois: Aye, well… I still can't thank you enough for all this. And all that you've done. I feel as though I'm the happiest, and luckiest man in the world.

Jeralt: I'm glad. You go on ahead. I'll clean it up and catch up in a minute.

Alois: I won't be too far ahead! Don't take too long

Jeralt: That smile he has right now… I could stare at it all day…

S Support

Alois: Jeralt?

Jeralt: Ah, Alois. Did you want to do something?

Alois: Er… yes. Would you come by that lake again with me? Just us two with nothing.

Jeralt: Gladly. I don't have anything going on right now anyway.

Alois: Alright, thanks.

Jeralt: So, did you take us out here just for a stroll?

Alois: No, there's another reason I brought you here.

Jeralt: And that being?

Alois: I… wanted to be alone when I asked you this. But I was wondering if you wanted to…

Jeralt: Cat got your tongue or something? Come on, let it out.

Alois: I… really missed you when you left. That 20 or so years ago. I was lonely. And for over two decades, I wanted to be with you again. I waited, and even searched to find you to see if you were still alive. And I never did until now.

Jeralt: Alois…

Alois: I have always been a pretty happy guy. But ever since you came back, I've just been the happiest man alive. And being with you like we've had made me feel more than just being happy.

Jeralt: … *sniff* ...

Alois: Jeralt, are you crying?

Jeralt: Yeah… I am. I wish I was with you those 20 years. I left you alone all that time even when I didn't want to. It hurt a lot being away from someone like you…

Alois: Jeralt…

Jeralt: Alois… I don't want to leave you ever again. You were family to me, You made me laugh even if I didn't show it, and you made my life worth living.

Alois: …

Jeralt: Those experiments hurt me a lot. But it let me live for so long and it's a blessing and a curse. If that never would have happened, I'd have died a long time ago. I wouldn't be able to be with you.

Alois: I want to be with you always, Jeralt. I mean it like…

Jeralt: Let me hear it.

Alois: You make me smile, but also you make my heart skip a beat. Everything we've been doing lately makes me love you. More and more.

Jeralt: … Heh…

Alois: Ah, a laugh in response… I take it that you don't feel the same?

Jeralt: No, I just find it funny that it took that long for you to say it. That's all I've been hoping to hear you say.

Alois: So… you love me as well?

Jeralt: Your personality, your smile, your heart, your eyes, everything about you makes me love being alive. You are so handsome and you let me feel happy again. I want to wake up and fall asleep every day with someone I love that much.

Alois: Je-Jeralt… I'm… *sniff*

Jeralt: Now who's the one crying? Come on, smile for me. I love you, handsome.

Alois: Hehe… calling me handsome again… I'm nothing special.

Jeralt: I'm so glad you took my advice and grow some facial hair out… you look so dashing with it…

Alois: I was hoping you'd like it if I ever saw you again…

Jeralt: Well, you have. And now I'm staying. I'll be wherever you are.

Alois: I love you so much, Jeralt.

Jeralt: I love you too. Now, show me that charming smile of your and let me give you a kiss.


End file.
